


Don't Hurt Me No More

by Game_of_Thorns



Series: Overwatch Shorts [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Some angst, What is love, baby dont hurt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Game_of_Thorns/pseuds/Game_of_Thorns
Summary: Sombra is away for work, and Satya is busy. Hana faces a tough night alone.





	Don't Hurt Me No More

It was well past midnight now, and Hana found herself unable to fall asleep. Her stream had ended a few hours ago, and she had reluctantly crawled into the bed that she knew she’d be sleeping alone in. She had tossed and turned for several hours in the darkness in the huge bed she usually shared with Sombra and Satya, but she was yet to feel the pull of sleep. Pale moonlight shone through the crack in the curtains, and she felt as though the moon was peeking in her window to judge her, to mock her loneliness. _Maybe I’m just being dumb…_ She rolled over again, burying her face in the cold pillow where Sombra’s head would usually be. It smelled vaguely of the cinnamon-scented shampoo Sombra used, and she pulled it closer to cuddle it, a few stray tears escaping and sinking into the pillow case. She sniffled, rubbing at her face to get rid of the tears. She wasn’t supposed to cry. Soldiers don’t cry. War heroes don’t cry. _Look at you… too weak to spend a night alone…_ She huffed, opening her eyes and staring across the dark room, glaring at it. Her restless mind had her eyes wandering all over the room, and her gaze fell on Sombra’s stuffed bear sitting on the night stand, and she reached out to pull him into her arms.

Her hand made contact with her phone instead, and she briefly wondered if Sombra was asleep or busy. She grabbed her phone and the bear, and held onto both like a drowning man would hold onto a piece of floating wood. Tucking the bear under her chin, she pressed a button on her phone, the bright screen coming to life when she did. She lay there and thought for a moment, the cursor blinking at her as it waited for her to type out her message.

**Hana**   
_i miss u <3 _

She hit send before she could start doubting herself, but then immediately started worrying that maybe Sombra was asleep, or in the middle of a battle, or something. Her phone buzzed softly and she eagerly opened the message.

**Sombra**   
_i miss u 2. ill be home in 2 days tho <3 _

She sighed. Two days was far too long, and Satya said she would be busy all week.

**Hana**   
_i cant sleep_

Why was she telling Sombra this? The hacker couldn’t fix her problem when she was on the other side of the globe. She sighed and let her phone drop screen-first onto the pillow beside her head. She pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes and rubbed at them. She groaned, moving her hands to tug at the brown hair tied away in a messy bun. _Maybe some tea would help?_ But getting tea would require leaving her room, and possibly encountering others in the base who did not or could not sleep. She pushed herself upright, her back popping audibly, and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. The floor was cold against her bare feet, but she ignored it, pushing herself up off the bed and shoving her phone into the pocket of her pyjama shorts as an afterthought.

The room was still dark and her eyes had only adjusted a little, so she fumbled in the darkness for the button that opened the door. She patted the wall until her hand smacked into the button. The door opened with a soft hiss, and the corridor beyond was just as quiet and as dark as her room. She stepped out, and the door silently slid shut behind her. Hana looked both ways down the corridor. Tonight, there was no light shining through the gap under the rec room door. Everyone was sleeping. Hana padded along the cold floor of the Watchpoint hallway towards the dark kitchen. She stumbled through the doorway and caught herself on the wall, feeling blindly around until she found the light switch. The lights came on, flickering and blinking briefly before steadying, their quiet hum filling the silent, empty kitchen. She sighed as she opened the communal fridge and looked inside for something to fill the void. There wasn’t even any milk, so that knocked off most of the tea she knew they had at the watchpoint. She shut the fridge door with a sigh and decided to just have a glass of water. _I’ll just go back to bed after this._

The water was cool, and she didn’t hurry to finish it, setting the glass down when she finished with a soft _clink_ on the counter. She huffed, leaning against the counter and looking down at the floor that felt so cold on her bare feet. Her phone buzzed softly in her pocket and she pulled it out to read the message.

**Sombra**   
_have u had some tea?? <3 _

Hana sighed, wishing there was more than terrible english teas and the stuff that Hanzo would kill her for touching.

**Hana**   
_we’re out of milk :(_

She slipped her phone back in her pocket and slowly shuffled out of the kitchen, smacking the light off as she passed. Hana slowly made her way back to her room, scuffling her feet on the floor, and soon she was in her room again, tucked into a nest of blankets and staring at the blank screen of her phone. She pulled her favourite pink blanket tighter around her body, seeking the comfort she got from being nestled between Sombra and Satya as she slept. It wasn’t the same. Her eyes pricked with tears again, and she let them make salty tracks down her cheeks this time as her irrational thoughts rose up and began to choke her.

She wasn’t good enough for them. _Not smart enough. Not strong enough._ The tears came faster and harder now, soaking into the pillow she clutched at. Hana let out a sob, and winced at how broken and pathetic she sounded. Why would Satya and Sombra want to be with someone like her anyway? _I’m nothing special. I can’t even cope with spending one night alone._ She sniffled and rubbed at her eyes. _Pathetic. Where was all that battlefield bravery now?_

The soft hiss of the opening of her door didn’t quite register to Hana’s ears over the sound of her own sobs, nor did she hear the soft footsteps padding towards her, or the hiss of the door shutting again. A soft hand brushed hair away from her eyes and wiped a tear from her cheek. She barely registered her blankets being tugged away and rearranged, and did not feel the bed dip with the weight of another person. Hana only registered someone else’s presence in the room when a familiar arm wrapped around her and lips gently kissed her shoulder.

“You’ve been crying,” a familiar voice said. “Are you all right?”  
“Weren’t you supposed to be working?” Hana asked, hating how rough and weak her voice sounded. Satya placed another soothing kiss just below her ear,  
“One cannot work all night long,” she said, her hand slowly stroking up and down Hana’s side. The Korean gamer rolled over to face her lover and snuggled into the architect’s chest.  
“I missed you.” There was a small pause, hardly long enough for Hana’s insecurities to latch on, before Satya responded.  
“I know,” she said, kissing the gamer’s hair. “I missed you too.” The architect couldn’t see her lover’s face, but knew that she was happier now.  
“Promise you won’t work late?” Hana asked. Satya knew from experience that her lover was asking not to be left alone at night. She kissed the gamer’s temple, her hand continuing to stroke up and down her lover’s side. She could do this for her lover. Work was important, and her team needed her, but Hana and Sombra came first. She would always put them first, but she had never quite realised how dangerous leaving Hana alone at night would be.  
“I promise.” Hana shifted so she could look into Satya’s eyes, but was not offended when her partner looked away after a moment, instead, gave a soft hum — a question — and raised her hand, stopping short of laying it on Satya’s cheek.  
“May I?” Hana whispered. At Satya’s small nod, Hana gently let her hand rest on her lover’s cheek, before slowly moving in to softly kiss Satya on the lips, tucking herself back into the architect’s chest when they parted. After a few moments, Hana’s breath evened out and Satya relaxed, knowing that the gamer was fast asleep. She stealthily took her partner’s phone from the blankets and placed it on the nightstand before turning her own on.

**Satya**   
_I am with her._

**Sombra**   
_is she sleeping??_

**Satya**   
_Yes. Good night. <3 _

**Sombra**   
_sleep well, chica <3 _

Satya smiled softly, turning the device off and putting it on the nightstand beside Hana’s. She tucked a lock of brown hair behind the gamer’s ear and smoothed her hand over the sleeping girl’s back, wrapping her arms around her sleeping lover and closing her eyes.


End file.
